Meri Kuri
by Milk Mouse
Summary: Especial de Natal de Haruka e Michiru, situado depois de Shiokaze ni Nosete. One Shot


**Yo Minna! Aqui é a Milk de novo trazendo um One Shot atrasadíssimo de Natal para vocês!**

**Estava sentindo falta de escrever Haruka e Michiru, espero que gostem!**

**Tenho mais projetos de Sailor Moon preparados, espero conseguir postá-los logo!**

**Bem... vamos à fic...**

Eu encarei a suposta "peça B" enquanto procurava pela "peça A". Eu realmente pensei, em toda a minha ingenuidade, que meu vasto conhecimento sobre motores de carros tornaria a tarefa de montar uma árvore de natal bem mais fácil. Era desanimador encarar a cruel realidade... Até então somente a base estava armada. Peguei um dos "ramos" artificiais e fiquei um tempo o encarando como se nele estivesse as respostas para este manual ridículo. Michi gostou bastante dele... na verdade ele estava bastante satisfeito tentando arranca-lo de minha mão com suas patinhas felinas. Estava brincando com ele quando Michiru chegou com alguns biscoitos.

-Como está se saindo com a árvore, honey? – Perguntou com um sorriso consolador. Ela sabia que todo o ano eu penava para montá-la. Suspirei deixando o gato pegar o ramo e girar feliz com ele pelo carpete.

-Ao menos consegui montar a base este ano...

-Ara... não se preocupe... – ajoelhou-se no chão me oferecendo os biscoitos. – Acabei de fazer.

-Obrigado... – Murmurei enquanto mastigava. Estavam deliciosos, como sempre... Era frustrante ser um fracasso na cozinha e na arquitetura natalina. Alguns defeitos tinham de compensar tamanha beleza... Pelo menos eu sei instalar um chuveiro.

-Vamos, eu vou te ajudar com isso. – Sentou-se lendo o manual. – Aposto que fazem algo complicado exatamente para ser feito em família. É você quem está dificultando insistindo em fazer sozinha.

Sorri passando a mão em seus cabelos. Olhei-a carinhosamente.

-Tem razão, como pude pensar em fazer algo sem você?

Ela se inclinou perigosamente até meu ouvido.

-Pode me compensar mais tarde, se quiser.

Peguei-a pela mão não deixando que se afastasse. Beijei seu pescoço tão perigosamente exposto graças ao rabo de cavalo.

-Na verdade eu estou com bastante tempo livre agora... – Ouvi-a suspirar em contentamento quando minha mão livre percorreu suas costas. – Não ficarei em paz até que aceite minhas desculpas...

Ela riu de lado segurando meu rosto.

-Faço qualquer coisa para te livrar desse tormento, Haruka... – Beijou-me com calma deslizando os lábios sobre os meus. Estava ajoelhada entre minhas pernas se mantendo a uma altura superior para que pudesse me afogar devagar e deliciosamente. Passamos alguns minutos completamente alheios ao espírito natalino até que Michiru encostou a testa na minha com um olhar divertido.

-Você sabe que adoraria continuar a colher seus arrependimentos, mas Hotaru está na cozinha e precisamos mesmo montar a árvore. – Eu suspirei em desapontamento e roubei mais um beijo antes de senti-la se afastar.

Peguei de volta o ramo das patas de Michi recebendo um olhar de desaprovação enquanto tentava encaixá-lo em alguma peça.

-Michiru-mama! Já coloquei os últimos biscoitos no forno! – Hotaru apareceu pela porta saltitando.

-Obrigada Hotaru-chan. Por que não vem nos ajudar a montar a árvore? – Normalmente ela nos ensinava a fazê-lo.

-Está bem, mas a base está toda errada... – Eu desisto...

* * *

A expressão frustrada de Haruka foi de se emocionar, porém, mais uma vez, conseguimos montar a árvore com sucesso graças à nossa pequena destruidora do universo. Estávamos decorando-a enquanto Haruka tentava desemaranhar os pisca-piscas. Nisso ela era realmente muito boa. Muita habilidade com os dedos eu diria. E enquanto pensava nas habilidades manuais de minha parceira percebi que tinha colocado cinco papais-noéis no mesmo ramo.

-Acabei com os pisca-piscas! – Declarou triunfante. Eu sorri enquanto apontava para uma bola de pêlos alaranjada.

-Acho que Michi não concorda.

Os cabelos dela ficaram em pé vendo seu fiel mascote se enroscando deliciosamente nos fios.

-MICHI! – Agarrou-o pelas pastas tentando desembaraça-lo das luzes.

-Acho que Michi está se vingando do laço que você colocou nele, Haruka-papa!

Realmente, a expressão dele não foi das melhores enquanto Haruka se enchia de orgulho.

-Então... O que tem preparado para mim este ano? – Perguntei enquanto Hotaru se afastava para arrumar seu quarto. A árvore já estava aceitável e Chibiusa logo estaria aqui para a ceia. Haruka riu olhando pela janela.

-Por que acha que eu teria algo preparado?

Levantei uma sobrancelha fingindo desapontamento.

-E não está? Ara Haruka... você sempre se saiu tão bem em me impressionar nestes últimos seis anos...

Ela riu ainda mais se aproximando furtivamente para me abraçar por trás. Ficamos por um momento em silêncio assistindo a neve cair enquanto eu tentava disfarçar as borboletas no estomago que ainda sentia quando estava em seus braços.

-Mas agora estamos casadas, Michiru. Não seria natural que eu me acomodasse a um relacionamento absolutamente rotineiro e sem grandes emoções? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto passava os dedos pela minha aliança. Eu ri apoiando mais o meu corpo no dela.

-Tem razão, acho que também está na minha hora de fingir algumas dores de cabeça.

-Você não faria isso. – Afirmou com certeza demais para o meu orgulho. Estava soando mais como um "você não conseguiria", mas decidi relevar este desafio mudo com todo o meu espírito natalino.

-Não. E então? O que preparou este ano?

Senti seu rosto se embrenhar em meu pescoço e sussurrar contra minha pele.

-Prefiro manter segredo como todos os anos. Mas você pode tentar me convencer a contar se quiser... – Terminou deixando a voz enrouquecer sensualmente. Eu devolvi todo o teor sexual em um movimento felino de corpo enquanto ronronava em seu ouvido.

-Melhor não sugerir coisas assim com tantas velas acesas pela casa, Uranus... – Nossas peles roçavam deliciosamente e eu me senti perder naquela sensação.

-Masoquismo não combina com você, Neptune...

-Estamos casadas, honey. Preciso evitar a rotina. – Escondi mais o rosto perto de seu ouvido enquanto nossas mãos se acariciavam em minha cintura. – Cansei de seu gritos de prazer, Haruka. Quero vê-la sofrer.

Ela riu maliciosamente me encaixando ainda mais em seu corpo. Os arrepios subiam e desciam pela minha espinha.

-Estou sofrendo... – beijou-me atrás da orelha em um ponto sensível demais que me fez gemer e levar uma de minhas mãos aos seus cabelos. Golpe baixo. Muito baixo. – Já faz um tempo que estou te querendo desesperadamente e ainda estamos vestidas. Isso me faz sofrer muito.

Ia responder alguma depravação quando o cronômetro da cozinha tocou. Eu suspirei em desapontamento enquanto saia dos braços de Haruka que tinha uma expressão frustrada demais para definir.

-O salmão está pronto, logo as meninas chegarão. Melhor você ir tomar um banho e se arrumar.

Ela suspirou enquanto eu vestia as luvas

-É... acho que preciso de um banho frio... – e caminhou até o quarto.

* * *

Foi um banho bastante proveitoso para acalmar os ânimos. Estava completamente absorta enquanto vestia uma calça jeans qualquer. Seria uma longa ceia. Normalmente passávamos o Natal com meu pai ou, mais recentemente, com a família de Michiru, mas este ano resolvemos fazer algo em casa mesmo para comemorar nosso primeiro feriado oficialmente casadas.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e fiquei frustrada por não ter visto Michiru atravessar o quarto. Suspirei pegando minha camiseta preta das garras de meu gato. Vestia com uma empolgação invejável se me permitem a ironia. Finalizei com uma camisa xadrez vermelha por cima. Bastante natalino... perfeito. Estava arrumando o cabelo quando Michiru saiu do banho enrolada no roupão. Fingi não acompanhar pelo espelho cada movimento e me sentir novamente frustrada quando ela voltou para o banheiro para se trocar. Encarei Michi que interrompeu sua soneca para me retribuir o olhar.

-Não estou tendo muita sorte neste natal...

Ele miou concordando e reclamando mais uma vez do laço verde e vermelho.

-Vamos lá, não ficou tão ruim...

Piscou os olhos dizendo "ficou péssimo" e voltou a dormir. Terminei tudo o que tinha para fazer e fui para a sala de música dedilhar o piano. Valsa de um minuto de Chopin, sempre relaxante. Michiru apareceu algum tempo depois, deu a volta no piano e me fez errar toda a música em um supremo desastre atraindo toda a atenção de meus olhos e mente para o absolutamente encantador suéter negro e saia vermelha... curta... tão curta como uma colegial. Adorei.

-Aposto que isso tudo é para se divertir às minhas custas.

-Certamente que sim... – Sorriu maliciosamente me beijando no rosto.

-Cruel Michiru... muito cruel.

Ela parou antes de sair pela porta.

-Vingue-se se puder.

Eu ri e voltei a tocar. Forte... Fortíssimo...

* * *

As garotas chegaram logo e a mesa já estava cheia de comida. Passávamos o tempo conversando banalidades e rindo dos acontecimentos do ano. Usagi acompanhava impaciente o relógio, o apetite saltando dos olhos. O celular de Rei tocou em certo momento e ela se distanciou para atender.

-Michiru-san, Setsuna-san pediu para avisar que já está na cidade com a princesa Kakyuu e os Three Lights.

-O QUE!? – Essa foi Haruka. Sorri sem graça tentando melhorar a situação.

-É... bem... eles disseram que gostariam de voltar a Terra... e é Natal, certo? Honey? – Ela não parecia realmente estar com espírito natalino, na verdade eu poderia apostar que estava arquitetando um plano maléfico para enforcar Seiya em um visgo (de alguma maneira).

-E por que só me contaram agora? – Suas orelhas estavam pegando fogo. Eu sei que ela não gosta realmente do Kou e eu meio que... ahm... A ajudei a arranjar motivos. Mas estávamos em missão, certo? E eu já disse que meu plano era nocauteá-lo com a cadeira antes que pudesse tocar no zíper.

-Ara Ruka... porque eu sabia que você não ia gostar da idéia...

-Estava certa. E Kou Seiya não entrará por aquela porta enquanto eu estiver...

-Odango! Voltei! – Foi quando a porta foi violentamente escancarada. E um Seiya todo sorridente entrou acompanhado pela princesa Kakyuu, os Three Lights e Pluto logo atrás. Eu sorri para a face explosiva de Haruka da maneira mais doce que consegui quase em tom de apologias.

-Né... Setsuna-san tem a chave...

-... – Ela não respondeu e parecia ainda mais nervosa. Bem, pelo menos Seiya correu para Usagi e não para mim.

-Kaiou-san? Obrigado por nos convidar para a ceia.

-É a primeira vez que passamos este tipo de feriado aqui na Terra.

Yaten e Taiki vieram nos cumprimentar e eu tentei ser o mais gentil possível para camuflar o recém-adquirido mau-humor destrutivo de minha esposa.

-Ara, não há de que! Na verdade estamos muito felizes que puderam vir, fiquem a vontade.

-Tenou-san está bem? – A Princesa Kakyuu perguntou com certo receio. Eu cutuquei Haruka com a sola da bota discretamente. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu.

-Claro Kakyuu-hime, foi só uma dor de cabeça relâmpago, o pisca-pisca da árvore está muito forte...

É, toda a criatividade e genialidade da mente de Haruka são sistematicamente voltadas às safadezas e cantadas em geral. Não resta quase nada para momentos importantes como este. Só para constar, o pisca-pisca estava do outro lado da sala. Mas Kakyuu é uma dama da realeza, ela jamais discordaria de uma desculpa.

-Então já passou? Que bom! Seria ruim passar o feriado com dores na cabeça... – Sorriu e logo os três foram puxados pelo resto do "bando" para se sociabilizarem. Seiya ainda conversava com Usagi sob os olhares atentos de Mamoru-san que tinha uma expressão bastante parecida com a de Uranus, mas ligeiramente mais controlada.

-Michiru... tudo bem, eu exagerei... Kakyuu-hime é uma boa pessoa. – Ela disse depois de contar até dez. Eu a abracei para agradecer a compreensão e me aninhei em seu peito felinamente.

* * *

Acariciei os cabelos azulados secretamente desejando que ao menos sua saia estivesse mais comprida. Seiya não merecia ter sequer um vislumbre das torneadas e absolutamente desejáveis pernas de minha parceira. Isto era completamente inaceitável, porém seria de grande infantilidade da minha parte exigir algo assim e...

-Michiru-san! Há quanto tempo! E você está linda!

E se eu pedir "por favor"? Neptune se afastou de meus braços arrumando algumas mechas para trás da orelha direita, um gesto sensual demais para mostrar àquele cretino que fez questão de ignorar completamente minha existência... Minha sublime existência!

-Olá Kou-san. Obrigada pelo elogio, mas você não fica nada atrás. – Pare de ser gentil, Michiru! Você não precisa ser gentil! E isso só está piorando minha carranca.

-Faço o possível para impressionar. Mas você me impressionou muito mais esta noite, Kaiou Michiru-san. – Tire este olhar de desejo de cima dela, seu transexual metamórfico! Preparei-me para soltar milhares de mal-criações quando fui interrompida.

-Tenou...

-Ahm? – Ele ficou confuso. Eu também não entendia aonde eu me encaixava no diálogo.

-Tenou... Tenou Michiru. Nós nos casamos este ano, Kou-san.

-Você e quem? – O choque foi tanto que ele não enxergou a resposta óbvia bela e louramente de pé à sua frente.

-Ora, eu e Haruka, claro! – Ela riu, achando engraçada da confusão do cantor. Eu me senti confiante para enlaçá-la pela cintura e olhá-lo com superioridade enquanto apoiava meu rosto no alto da cabeça de Michiru.

-Não vai nos dar os parabéns, Kou-san? – Ele demorou para reagir, mas acabou nos parabenizando e achando alguma desculpa para sair rapidamente de perto. Eu achei ótimo, quanto mais longe melhor. Logo que nos vimos relativamente sozinhas eu me dirigi à minha esposa com certo contentamento.

-Não mudamos nossos nomes, Michiru... Nem foi um casamento legal...

-Não é algo que Seiya precise saber... E de acordo com a Times eu sou a senhora Tenou, certo?

-Sensacionalistas... nunca gostei tanto deles... – Eu a beijaria se não estivéssemos no meio da sala e se Pluto não brotasse do chão a nossa frente.

-Feliz natal Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Eu trouxe meu famoso suflê hoje, tive que voltar no tempo três vezes até ele dar certo! Vamos arrumar a mesa? – Concordamos sem realmente muita vontade de sairmos daquela posição... e três vezes? Até eu saberia cozinhar se pudesse voltar no tempo e evitar os incêndios e os desastres ambientais!

* * *

Comeram... mas comeram MUITO. Seria muito difícil conseguir guardar alguma coisa para o dia seguinte além de ossos e espinhas de peixe. Até Michi, que foi o principal beneficiado do coração bondoso das senshis, parecia desmaiado de satisfação debaixo da árvore. Eu me levantei para buscar mais guardanapos e no meio do caminho Haruka gritou para que eu parasse no turbilhão de vozes que conversavam animadamente. Eu obedeci e assim que me virei ela saltou apressada e me roubou um rápido beijo que eu aceitei por puro instinto sem entender absolutamente nada. As meninas ainda conversavam. Ela sorriu e olhou para cima.

-O visgo.

Eu segui seu olhar e devolvi um sorriso malicioso assim que tudo fez sentido. E, novamente agindo por instinto, mas adicionando algum espírito erótico natalino, eu enlacei se pescoço e me apoiei na ponta dos pés para beijá-la profundamente. Vasculhei sua boca sem pressa e trocamos alguns gemidos baixos que eu só ouvi graças ao completo e mórbido silêncio que se instalou na sala e... droga...

Eu logo me afastei escondendo o rosto no ombro de Uranus. Pluto puxou um assunto qualquer que todos aceitaram de imediato para nos livrar de todo o constrangimento. Respirei fundo e continuei meu caminho até a cozinha. Com as pernas bambas, eu confesso, mas sei disfarçar muito bem. Apoiei-me na pia repreendendo minha falta de juízo enquanto amassava os guardanapos.

* * *

-Ah! Um modelo de carro! – Os olhos de Hotaru brilharam quando demos nosso presente. Seria bastante difícil convencer sailor Saturn de que Papai Noel existe então simplesmente não nos demos ao trabalho.

-Eu sei como você gosta de quebra-cabeças Hotaru-chan, mas montar isso aí vai ser muito mais complexo. – Declarei esperando que ela pedisse a minha ajuda. Eu secretamente queria muito participar. Ela não tirou os olhos da caixa enquanto me respondeu.

-Tudo bem, eu consegui montar a árvore de natal.

UGH! Mesmo não sendo de propósito isso foi bastante cruel! Ok, ok, você é mais qualificada para montar a ferrari... Suspirei derrotada enquanto as sailors trocavam seus presentes. Eu distribuí os meus também e Michiru comprou para os Three Lights... Um perfume unisex de Paris para Seiya... Ele não merece tanto... Dê uma bomba ano que vem. Reprimi meu ciúme e fui ajudar Chibiusa a abrir o pacote do grande Pégasus de pelúcia enquanto Michiru dava seu notebook para Hotaru. Algum tempo depois os ânimos se estabilizaram.

-Vocês não vão trocar presentes, Haruka-san? – Perguntou ainda em êxtase pelo colar que ganhara de "Mamo-chan-eu-te-amo".

Vênus levantou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão safada enquanto sugeria maquiavelicamente.

-Certos presentes não se dão em público, Usagi-chan.

Todos coraram. Bem, isso era verdade.

-Meu presente é surpresa! – Me defendi. – Eu entrego mais tarde... – Emburrei desviando o olhar. Michiru só fez rir maldosamente.

-Surpresa? – Os olhos da garota do lacinho brilharam. – O que é, o que é?

Eu rosnei em desaprovação. Michiru correu para impedir que ela chegasse mais perto.

-Eu te conto amanhã, Minako-chan! Agora vamos arrumar a mesa! – E Pluto ajudou, tocando o povo para recolher os pratos. No meio do rebuliço eu sussurrei para Neptune.

-Você vai mesmo contar?

-Hm... Sua primeira surpresa foi fazer um caminho de visgos até a cama. É claro que não vou contar.

-Se bem me lembro você gostou bastante.

-É... foi a primeira em mais de um sentido. Digamos que fizemos valer a pena. – Me olhou maliciosamente antes de se afastar e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

* * *

Bem... os Three Lights acharam o violão de Haruka que concordou em deixá-los tocar desde que não parasse nas mãos do Seiya. Acabamos tocando junto com eles algumas músicas natalinas enquanto as sailors cantavam animadamente. O tempo passou realmente rápido até alguém notar que já era de madrugada e todos começarem a se despedir. Fui proibida por um olhar afiado de Haruka a me aproximar demais de Seiya, portanto trocamos um aperto de mão cordial. Não que eu realmente faça muita questão de ter intimidade com o alienígena, mas ainda acho que Uranus está exagerando.

Eu fui levar Hotaru para cama enquanto Haruka terminava de arrumar as cadeiras. Setsuna já havia ido dormir completamente exausta. E, espertamente, com seus tampões de ouvido. Começou a trazê-los desde que mudamos para esta casa e o quarto dela ficou mais próximo do nosso. Saturn abraçava angelicalmente seu coelho de pelúcia. Eu me distraí por alguns minutos cantarolando uma canção de ninar e passando os dedos em seus cabelos pretos. Parei quando percebi a figura alta de Haruka encostada contra o batente da porta. Sorri e me levantei passando por ela que fechou a porta logo depois.

-Ela dormiu?

-Como uma pedra. Pode dar meu presente agora. – Eu sorri em tom malicioso, como se dissesse que o ambiente era seguro para futuras aventuras. Haruka riu mexendo nos bolsos enquanto caminhávamos para nosso quarto.

-Na verdade, para sua decepção, eu tenho de verdade um presente... – Pegou uma chave e caminhou até o móvel da cabeceira. Abriu uma das gavetas trancadas tirando um estojo de jóias. Como toda garota normal, senti meu coração palpitar. – Feliz Natal Michiru...

Me estendeu o estojo aveludado que eu peguei com certa hesitação. Sim, eu não esperava por isso. Estava um tanto desconfiada sobre a veracidade da situação. Mas Haruka sorria tão largamente que era como se ela estivesse ganhando algo. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta antes de abrir.

Se não fosse minha boa educação eu certamente teria gritado bem alto e dado pulinhos pelo corredor. Felizmente, para o sono alheio, sou uma dama. Mas senti meus olhos brilharem e minhas mãos tremerem perante a linda, e cara como um carro, gargantilha. O acessório era inteiro de prata, com uma pedra de aquamarine em forma de gota. Aquamarine... meu ponto fraco. Cruel Haruka, muito cruel.

-Vai chorar? – Ela perguntou, se orgulhando da própria habilidade de me fazer perder a fala. Eu balancei a cabeça negando. Mas encostei o corpo no dela escondendo o rosto no vão de seu pescoço. Provavelmente já estava chorando, mas jamais admitiria.

-Obrigada... – Sussurrei. Senti-a pegar o estojo de minhas mãos e circundar meu pescoço com a corrente. Arrepiei quando suas mãos roçaram minha pele para levantar meus cabelos. Senti seus dedos levantando meu rosto e seus lábios tocando delicadamente nos meus. Sem resistência nenhuma, meu corpo estava mole demais pela emoção para que pudesse oferecer alguma. Normalmente eu tentaria equilibrar as coisas mostrando alguma autoridade frente o espírito dominador de minha esposa, mas o clima de gratidão e o espírito natalino me transformaram em uma menininha frágil e submissa. Até que eu ouvi um "clic" e no instante seguinte percebi que além de frágil e submissa eu estava com as mãos atadas nas costas... por algemas...

-O-O que? – Eu ainda não havia realmente me situado naquele cenário absurdo e aquela idiota não parava de sorrir.

-Eu só achei que deveríamos entrar mais no clima do casamento. Sabe como é... – Respondeu enquanto se debruçava para alcançar meu pescoço. Eu gemi tombando sobre a cama. Quando foi que viemos parar tão perto da cama? Não que isso realmente fosse minha maior preocupação naquele instante. Eu me debati quando senti suas mãos se infiltrando por debaixo do meu suéter. É irônico, mas estar completamente incapacitada de resistir estava elevando aquela situação a níveis inimagináveis de prazer... assustador...

-Como foi que você...? – Minhas frases estavam ligeiramente cortadas por gemidos. Isso era deliciosamente humilhante de uma maneira completamente controversa.

-Parece que você fica realmente fora do mundo quando me beija, né? Michiru? – É... isso explica como conseguiu me algemar sem que eu percebesse. Eu gemi de novo quando seus lábios desceram pela minha barriga. Mordi o lábio inferior e arqueei as costas sentindo seus dedos dedilhando pelas minhas pernas. Certamente seria maravilhoso poder retribuir a altura, mas surpreendentemente estava sendo ainda mais efetivo não conseguir fazê-lo. Haruka nunca me decepciona na noite de natal...

* * *

Beijei-a uma última vez. Já a havia soltado faziam alguns minutos e estava terminando de me servir em seu corpo suado e quente. Uma combinação realmente excitante. Estava orgulhosa de meus bons serviços, é incrível como um fetiche meu pôde ser tão efetivo para o prazer de minha companheira. Terminei de tirar se suéter, que foi a única coisa que não pude tirar graças às algemas. Agora sim... ela estava completamente nua somente com a gargantilha. Exatamente da maneira como imaginei em meus lascivos sonhos.

Tombei para o lado e trouxe-a para perto. Michiru ainda respirava pesadamente contra meu peito.

-Haruka... – Abraçou-me e caiu no sono. Exausta. Eu sorri mais uma vez para o teto antes de fazer o mesmo.

* * *

-Sabe Haruka... – Eu comecei distraidamente enquanto almoçávamos no templo de Rei. Todas as outras estavam envolvidas em seus assuntos, o que nos trazia certa privacidade. – Eu sei que o casamento é simbolizado por algemas, mas se é assim, não devíamos ter sido presas juntas? – Levantei as sobrancelhas deixando um maquiavélico sorriso se apossar de minha face.

-Digamos que foi só uma desculpa para me aproveitar de seu corpo... - Ela respondeu de maneira igualmente maquiavélica.

-Mas você devia considerar essa observação... só uma idéia para a próxima vez. – Ela corou, obviamente imaginando mil e uma perversidades. Eu ri tomando um gole de vinho. Felizmente estava frio e desde que eu tomasse o devido cuidado Vênus não veria as marcas em meu pulso cobertas pela blusa e não faria perguntas. Mas se as fizesse eu vagamente responderia que a regra universal da monotonia dos casamentos não se aplica necessariamente a todos os casais.

**Oshimai**

**Espero que tenham gostado, pessoal!**

**E comentem, por favor, mesmo sendo One Shot. Seus comentários são muito importantes para que eu continue com o bom trabalho!**

**Jya!**


End file.
